


like what you see

by pretense



Series: KINKTOBER 2016 [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretense/pseuds/pretense
Summary: What’s surprising is how this hasn’t happened sooner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 24 - EXHIBITIONISM/VOYEURISM  
> [Original post.](http://hopaiskalos.tumblr.com/post/152392056485)

What’s surprising is how this hasn’t happened sooner.

They’re practically all over each other whenever they’re within earshot. They’ve shared locker rooms and bedspace and have been to each other’s houses frequently enough that Bokuto has his own toothbrush in Kuroo’s bathroom cabinet.

Keys, too, which Kuroo should’ve known better about but at the time was just practical.

(The autumn of Bokuto’s insomniac escapades was survivable solely because they’ve each given him copies of their house keys; implying a free place for Bokuto to crash at ungodly hours of the morn-night. Nobody talked about how he ended up at Kuroo’s 90% of the time but that was the least of their worries.)

Fast-forward to the present with Kuroo enjoying the peace and quiet of having the house to himself. Enjoying it too much, in fact, that he didn’t even hear the front door opening. Or the footsteps approaching his door at a run.

The bedroom door slams open with a bang. “KUROO, LOOK! A DIRECT TO DVD SEQUEL OF--!”

“BO!”

He nuts.

It’s the most glorious orgasm Bokuto has seen outside of a porn video. It unfolds before him almost like in slow motion. Kuroo’s big hand squeezing his cock, ropes of cum splattering over his chest and abs, the delicious flush of his sweat-sheened skin. He gulps.

It’s the most mortifying orgasm of Kuroo’s life. He didn’t  _ mean _ to come screaming his best friend’s name. Bokuto was just suddenly  _ there  _ and Kuroo was  _ trying _ to hide his prick but one wrong squeeze led to another and now he’s seriously wishing for the world to end. Like, right now.

They stare at each other in the deafening silence. Bokuto blinking owlishly, Kuroo mute save for the labored sounds of catching his breath. Finally, unable to hold still any longer, Bokuto lets out a whistle, shaky and awkward.

“Whew… I’m gonna grab some water in the kitchen. Come join me when you’ve cummed -- shit, no,  _ calmed _ down -- fuck it.” The door closes on Bokuto still mumbling to himself. Kuroo’s propped knees fall to the mattress, starting a full body shiver that ends with his hand finally unclenching from around his dick.

He’s more exhausted than he should be, cold sweat and cum sticking uncomfortably to his skin as a wildfire burns beneath it. Kuroo pulls up his shorts and marches to the bathroom.

* * *

“Yo.”

Bokuto jumps a foot in his seat, nearly spilling the glass of orange juice before him.

Kuroo slides into the chair across him with a raised brow, looking down at the water-stain doodles Bokuto was creating on his table top; one of them looks like a cat. “Sorry I took a while. Had to take a shower.” A drop of water drops to his cheek from mussed up hair, dark tresses looking like they haven’t met a comb in a decade..

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” Bokuto fans a hand at him, too quickly for it to be anything but an anxious quirk. “Can I get you water? Juice?”

“It’s my house, Bo,” Kuroo reminds him.

“Right, right.” Bokuto nods, lacing his hands together and setting them on the table. His lips curl inward, releasing a loud ‘pop’ as he looks around. “So…”

“Oh my god, Bokuto.” Kuroo snickers. “Seriously?”

“What?”

“Are you in there?” Kuroo reaches over, messing up the gray-streaked hair, waving his hand in front of Bokuto’s face. “Helloooo?”

“Stop that.” Bokuto captures Kuroo’s hand with no small bit of flailing, victorious smirk fading a little when he realizes which hand he’s holding. He tries (really he does) not to make the connection but in that one second where his gaze flicks from the captured hand to the damp shirt sticking to Kuroo’s chest he knew he was doomed. “Fuck.”

Expecting the pull, Kuroo reverses their hold, gripping Bokuto by the forearm. “Oh no nonono you don’t Bo. Keep it right there.”

“Whaat? Whyy?”

“Because if anyone here has the right to be awkward it’s the guy caught with his pants down, okay? So chill.”

Bokuto fervently shakes his head. “Nuh-uh. NUH-UH! It was definitely worse on my end.” He meets Kuroo’s confused stare. “Dude I had to watch you cum like a porn star. All ripped and sweaty. AND you called out my name!”

“You smashed my door open!”

“You should’ve put a scrunchie on the handle! Or a Do Not Disturb sign!”

“Would you have  _ read _ it?”

“...No.” Bokuto pouts for a second. “But the point is--”

“We’ve seen each other naked in sleepovers and training camps.  _ For three years _ .”

“That’s different.”

“And  _ how _ ? Enlighten me. Please.”

“I wasn’t having a gay crisis  _ then _ .”

“You’re having a gay crisis?”

“Over my best friend, yeah.” 

It’s at this opportune moment that their banter dwindles to a quiet, revealing how the both of them are now gripping each other by the arm. Kuroo slowly releases Bokuto. “Oh. Sorry, I… Do you want to talk about it? Or  _ not _ talk about it.” He spots the plastic bag on the table. “We can watch the movie, if you want.”

Bokuto shakes his head. “No, I… I wanted to bail on you and I _ could have _ ten minutes ago but…” He lets out a shuddering breath. “But now I think we should talk before I overthink this all by myself.”

“Alright.” Kuroo pushes wet bangs out of his face, Bokuto makes a strangled sound at the back of his throat at the sight. “I’m listening.”

“Can you not  _ stare _ at me while you listen?” Bokuto crosses his arms, shifting to an angle so he could look at Kuroo out of the corner of his eye. “Your face is distracting.”

Rather than comply, Kuroo puts his elbows on the table and rests his chin over folded hands. “Ohoho~ Is it now?”

“Very.”

“And how long have you been burdened by this, ah, gay crisis?” Kuroo presses.

“Since just now,” Bokuto confesses, turning the right way so they could talk properly. “I mean I already know you look good but that… in your room… you looked  _ good _ . After I walked out I pretty much ran into this wall of ‘ _ Did Kuroo always look like that? _ ’ and ‘ _ Shit how have I not noticed before. _ ’ It’s kind of unfair that you get the brains and the beauty. Beauty and brains. You could probably win Miss Tokyo!”

“Bo, tangent,” Kuroo reminds him, helpless against the grin that’s pulling at his lips.

“Anyway, remember that time we sized up our dicks in second year?” 

“Um.”

“Yeah, there was nothing weird about that. Just a bro thing, no biggie.” Bokuto’s mouth runs itself. “And that time Tsukishima dared us to do the pocky game. His face was priceless when we kept it going.”

“Akaashi had to pry us apart.”

“And that time we chaperoned Kenma and Hinata’s date--”

“More like  _ stalked _ them.”

“--and ended up at a Pride Parade. It was so rad, we got free pins and matching ballers and those polaroids!”

“You were all pouty because the rainbow popsicle didn’t color your tongue like its namesake.”

“It would’ve made a great photo, bro, but instead it was just some weird brown-purple mess. At least the popsicle tasted good.”

“Fruity.”

“Right. So I kept thinking back to all those things and wondering if I was already into you then.” Bokuto cocks his head, his brows furrowed in thought. “We always have a great time and I love being around you, but… that was that.”

“And now?”

“Now there’s all those good vibes  _ plus _ Bokuto Junior down there being a little more…” Bokuto gestures vaguely with his hand, unable to find the right term.

“Invested?” Kuroo suggests.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Okay.” Kuroo unfolds his hands, sitting up straight. “Can Dr. Kuroo give his diagnosis now?”

“Shoot.”

“You’ve dated girls and guys before, but you’ve never checked me out? Frankly, I’m a little offended.”

Bokuto’s eyes go wide, scandalized. “Kuroo-!”

“I’m kidding,” Kuroo quickly cuts him off, snickering. “Bo, it’s fine. Looks like there’s nothing to worry about.”

“Really? ‘Cause I’m feeling like a pervert here.”

“Then I hereby give you full permission to fantasize about my gorgeous bod.”

Bokuto sinks into his seat, face coloring pink. “That _ really _ doesn’t help.”

“Why not?”

“‘CausemaybeIwannadomorethanjustthinkaboutit.”

“Whaat...“

“Ugh. You know I’m not the best up here,” he taps at his temple. “I’m better at hands-on stuff. Like.”

Kuroo watches Bokuto chew on his bottom lip, unintentionally erotic. “Oh.”

“...”

“...”

“Say something, Tetsu!”

“I…” Kuroo licks his lips, the earnest intensity in hazel-gold eyes stoking the fire in his belly that refuses to die. “I think… I don’t think I would mind. At all.”

If possible, Bokuto’s face colors even darker. “You mean you’d let me…”

“Look.”

Their gazes stay locked.

“I can let you watch next time,” Kuroo elaborates. “But no touching. Not yet,” he adds to counter the sudden slump in Bokuto’s posture.

“Alright, I’ll take it,” Bokuto declares with a decisive nod. “You’re the best.”

Kuroo winks. “Anything for my best bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> Outtake 1:  
> “At least you didn’t get your gay crisis over Sakusa.”  
> “Oh man, don’t even _say_ that.”  
>  \---  
> Outtake 2:  
> “You know if _you_ want to watch _me_ , that’d be cool, too, right?”  
> Kuroo coughs like a cat hacking up a hairball.


End file.
